


Великолепно. Посредственно. И с Новым Годом вас

by JunkyPerv



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: I fail at casefics, M/M, NY fic, also set in Russia lol, in winter, НГ, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian, бесполезная попытка писать СЮЖЕТ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkyPerv/pseuds/JunkyPerv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новый год в России, приправленный шифрами, загадками и неприятными знакомствами. x)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Великолепно. Посредственно. И с Новым Годом вас

**Author's Note:**

> Я вообще хотела очень много написать по тому поводу, как я ненавижу Шерлока, и как мы с ним боролись друг с другом, и как я больше никогда не буду писать от его лица, но да ладно. Насчет французского языка, который вам встретится: если чо, я не спец, у меня есть только онлайн словари xD Но поскольку по идее Шерлок должен быть fluent во френче, то мне показалось логичным, чтобы все французские слова в его мозгу были тут... эээ... на французском. Все ссылки (цифры в скобках) в заметках в конце, и простите меня за все это, ибо я сам ненавижу весь этот пафос (ой как хочу себя уебать!), но мне показалось это закономерным. И у меня почти не было возможности нормально это отбетить. ППЦ. Да, все это пыталось быть драмой-ангстом-оч крутым чем-то, но Шерлок заставлял меня писать одни его дедуктивные рассуждения, а я пыталась слезно вымаливать у него романс. Получился то ли флафф, то ли бред. Смесь, я бы даже сказала. Все это менялось во время написания, все вышло не тем, чем задумывалось, но жалеть времени нет. А еще тут присутствует много продакт плейсмента и рекламы! xD  
> И еще отдельно: спасибо моему бразе без которого я бы, наверное, скурвился и не смог бы все это дописать. Браза, это посвящается тебе x)

Все началось с того, что однажды вечером, когда Шерлок намеревался спокойно посвятить себя вивисекции иммунодефицитной мыши, Джон включил в розетку проигрыватель для винила и решил запилить до дыр одну из своих пластинок, не иначе. Поначалу, Шерлок был настолько отключен от реального мира, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы назначить мыши правильную дозу анестезии, достаточную, чтобы она заснула, но не настолько крепко, дабы никогда больше не проснуться, что не замечал плавающего по квартире нотного нонсенса. Песня втерлась в фон, привлекая к себе внимания не больше, чем обои на стенах в гостиной. Однако в какой-то момент Шерлок стянул латексные перчатки, потер пальцами уставшие от перманентного сосредоточения глаза (от излишне частого использования микроскопа хрусталик его правого глаза порой сводило и на него находила временная близорукость, но она пропадала при продолжительном не использовании микроскопа) и понял, что к нему на кухню из соседней комнаты доносится какая-то песня, которую он уже точно когда-то слышал. Видимо, когда-то — это первые 20 раз до нынешнего 21ого. От мерно повторяющихся «love me, love me, love me, love me, say you do» Шерлок хотел было уже лезть на стену, но вместо этого решил помыть и стерилизовать свои инструменты и дать Джону возможность еще один последний раз утопить свою печаль в этой несчастной песне.

Расчеты Шерлока, однако, в этот раз не оправдались, потому как воздух не стал насыщаться блаженной тишиной, вместо этого из гостиной послышались глухие короткие шаги, и Джон снова переставил иглу и включил проигрыватель. Шерлок нетерпеливо выдохнул, отложил инструменты и вышел в соседнюю комнату.

Джон, вопреки его ожиданиям, лежал на диване не с выражением великой скорби на лице, а просто читал журнал.

\- Джон. Я работаю. Ты не мог бы перестать слушать эту поразительно надоедливую песню на всю квартиру? Иди послушай ее на своем ноутбуке, в конце концов.

Джон перевел на него слегка удивленный и хмурый взгляд, но поднялся, выключил проигрыватель и стал убирать семидюймовую пластинку обратно в упаковку.

\- К сожалению, мой ноутбук находится в данный момент в твоем пользовании, так что я вообще не могу ничего на нем послушать. Или сделать, - Джон кинул на Шерлока темный взгляд, но на детектива он не произвел особого впечатления.

\- Кстати, мой проигрыватель. Ты поменял на нем иглу. Поскольку это довольно старая модель Филипс, подходящую иглу к нему найти трудно, значит, ты потратил на него немалые деньги, к тому же вставить ее сам ты не смог бы, а, значит, и купить саму деталь через ebay. То есть ты нашел мастерскую. Если ты пошел на все это, значит у тебя должен был быть серьезный мотив. Но какой? - Шерлок прищурился, а Джон только моргал, глядя на него в недоумении.

\- Мне просто хотелось послушать музыку? - предложил растерянный доктор.

\- Ты починил его до того, как уехал справлять Рождество с сестрой и матерью, что означает, что ты предполагал, что праздник пройдет плохо и лучшим способом расслабиться и забыть о неудавшемся семейном воссоединении будет послушать несколько любимых записей. Или одну. Тот факт, что ты вернулся сегодня, 25 декабря, равно утром, говорит о том, что ты был прав в своем предположении и канун Рождества для вас не удался, - продолжал Шерлок свои рассуждения, уже не в силах остановиться, потому что это затягивало как самая настоящая черная дыра.

\- Кстати, а почему ты сегодня дома? Разве у вас не предполагается какой-нибудь снобский семейный ужин с Майкрофтом и «Мамулей»? - несколько раздраженно вклинился Джон, но так как это было явной попыткой отвлечь Шерлока, последний не обратил на это внимания.

\- Песня сентиментальная и не относится к Рождеству, значит, ты не пытаешься создать дух празднества. Это что-то личное и относящееся к Рождеству лишь периодом времени влияния на тебя, но это не может быть связано с каким-либо романтическим интересом прошлого, поскольку это должно быть связано с твоей семьей — ведь именно она инициировала это прослушивание. В твоих изначальных планах, когда ты собирался ехать к матери в Шотландию, было помириться с сестрой, Гарри. Этого не произошло, но ты яростно этого желал, а значит, если я могу правильно судить в данной ситуации о ваших семейных отношениях, ты слушаешь нечто, что связано с Гарри в позитивном смысле. Это песня как раз относится к периоду твоей молодости, а поскольку у вас с сестрой небольшая разница в возрасте — и к ее молодости тоже. Значит, это подарок от нее, - подытожил Шерлок и сложил ладони домиком.

\- Об это можно было и просто так догадаться, гений, -Джон закатил глаза, но его улыбка была странно изумленной. - Но ты прав, конечно, во всем.

\- Более того, тебе эта песня понравилось раньше ее, и именно ты, так сказать, «заразил» Гарри этой песней.

Джон удивленно смотрел на Шерлока и, хотя в глазах у доктора явственно плескался вопрос «Как?», он не озвучил его. Шерлок самодовольно улыбнулся одним уголком губ, и, в свою очередь, не озвучил свой ответ: «Почти слепая догадка, потому что я думаю, что знаю тебя уже достаточно хорошо».

\- А почему на твоем проигрывателе вообще не было иглы? - спросил Джон, внезапно обретя снова способность говорить.

Шерлок неопределенно махнул рукой и отвернулся, направляясь обратно на кухню и потеряв интерес ко всему, происходившему в гостиной:

\- Снял иглу для одного эксперимента.

\- Но, если у тебя есть проигрыватель, значит, ты на нем что-то слушал. И я видел твои пластинки, они лежат вместе с моими. Рахманинов, Дебюсси... - раздался голос Джона в относительной близости, значит, сосед не остался в гостиной, но проследовал за Шерлоком на кухню.

Шерлок с минуту раздумывал, развенчать ли свой романтический образ у Джона в голове (который там появился в какой-то момент к величайшему неудовольствию самого Шерлока) и сказать ему, что покупал Рахманинова только потому, что эта пластинка была нужна ему для одного дела. Или о том, что если этого потребует какой-нибудь эксперимент, Шерлок расплавит или разобьет эти самые пластинки без зазрения совести.

\- Я не слушаю их на досуге или для развлечения, они лежат у меня много лет и используются только для референса, когда мне хочется сыграть что-то определенное, но я потерял хватку, - ответил Шерлок, продолжая убирать остатки эксперимента со стола.

Джон выглядел несколько расстроенным и не убежденным этими словами, но снова сменил тему:

\- Я не хочу знать, в чем заключался твой сегодняшний эксперимент у нас на кухне, да?

\- Абсолютно, - усмехнулся Шерлок, а Джон только покачал головой и, мурлыкая себе под нос, видимо, песню, которую слушал полдня, поставил кипятиться чайник.

В итоге Шерлок так и не отдал Джону его ноутбук, а Джон на следующий день снова включил проигрыватель, методично возвращая иглу на начало дорожки, как только песня заканчивалась. Снова и снова.

Когда Шерлок понял, что все это неприемлемо и мешает ему думать, то решил, что единственным посильным ему способом хоть как-то изменить ситуацию было согласиться на какое-нибудь дело как можно дальше от этого чертового проигрывателя, дома, города и страны в целом, в результате чего он вспомнил о средненьком и малопримечательном письме, которое уже несколько недель покоилось у него в электронном ящике без ответа. Письмо о деле в России, связанном с какими-то важными бумагами и до отвращения элементарном. Это было, кажется, наилучшим вариантом в данной ситуации (более того — единственным вариантом вообще, поскольку никаких других дел в ближайшее время пока что не привиделось, рано или поздно Шерлоку пришлось бы взяться за него).

Однако Шерлок столкнулся с несколько неприятным парадоксом, а именно: в своем стремлении оказаться подальше от Джона и его чертовой пластинки он, несомненно, нашел дело, но выдвигаться на дело без Джона было не то, чтобы абсурдно, но... нежелательно. После семиминутного раздумья и перебора в голове всех альтернативных вариантов действий, Шерлок ответил на письма из России согласием и требованием оплатить перелет в оба конца на две персоны.

>

Шерлок наблюдал, как Джон запихивал в пакет черную парку и удивлялся ее несоизмеримым гигантизмом по сравнению с миниатюрностью самого Джона.

\- Ты уверен, что в пальто тебе будет тепло? Там все-таки не лондонская зима. Я посмотрел прогноз на следующую неделю и минус 10 градусов там в порядке нормы, - спросил Джон у Шерлока, пока тот пристегивал к пальто меховой воротник.

Шерлок прищурился, как можно более показательно защелкивая кнопки на воротнике, и не ответил, потому что на самом деле единственным, что было у него на языка с тех пор, как Джон притащил домой только что купленную парку было: «Как ты можешь вообще на нее смотреть, без того чтобы тебя не передергивало и в ноздрях не тянуло запахом хлора?»

\- Все равно мне кажется, что тебе будет холодно в пальто. А ботинки у тебя хотя бы теплые? - Джон нахмурился, поднял с пола ботинок Шерлока и принялся рассматривать его в поисках меховой подкладки.

\- Джон, я тебя умоляю, не веди себя, как курица-наседка, - Шерлок с не меньшим раздражение забрал у надоедливого соседа свой ботинок, Джон только развел руками.

\- Если что, я потом имею полное право сказать: «Я тебя предупреждал».

\- Можешь быть уверен, что такого шанса тебе не представится.

Они не стали нагружаться вещами, потому как не планировали задерживаться в Москве надолго. Крайне расстраивала Шерлока невозможность взять с собой пистолет Джона, вплоть до того момента, как, поразмыслив, детектив вспомнил парочку старых контактов, которые сейчас должны были находиться где-то в Москве, и заранее попросил в честь старой дружбы (читай: ты мне должен) найти ему какой-нибудь неприметный незарегистрированный пистолет во временное пользование (читай: без перспектив возврата).

Лететь Шерлоку и Джону пришлось пресловутым эконом классом, ибо при бронировании рейса за день до вылета эконом стоил почти столько же, как в обычных условиях стоит бизнес-класс, а обращаться за помощью к Майкрофту в подобных делах Шерлок считал ниже своего достоинства. Джону досталось место у иллюминатора, где он сразу расположился в кресле и достал из кармана черный почти плоский пластиковый прямоугольник, из которого торчал провод с наушниками.

«Видимо, он успел купить себе плеер в то же время, когда уходил выбирать парку. Он не мог оказаться у него раньше, иначе его мучения с проигрывателем были бы абсурдны», - рассуждал в голове Шерлок, глядя как Джон вставлял в уши наушники и аккуратно касался пальцами сенсорных кнопок.

Так. Этот вариант Шерлока совсем не устраивал. Джон должен был слушать его, а не какой-то чертов голос, записанный и пережатый много раз в lossy-аудиофайл. Внимание Джона должно принадлежать Шерлоку, безраздельно и постоянно, потому что это логично и желанно обеими сторонами.

Шерлок вытащил «каплю» из левого уха своего компаньона, а Джон недоуменно перевел на него взгляд:

\- Что такое?

Шерлок на мгновение растерялся, чем именно ответить (кто бы мог подумать). «Почему ты это слушаешь? Зачем тебе отвлекаться? Убери плеер. Смотри на меня преданным взглядом. Перестань заигрывать со стюардессой».

В конце концов детектив остановился на:

\- Только не говори мне, что ты пустил эту чертову песню на автоповтор.

\- Шерлок, какая тебе разница? Я же сижу в наушниках и не мешаю тебе думать, - едко ответил Джон и выдернул свой наушник у Шерлока из пальцев, но перед тем, как запихнуть его обратно в ухо, вдруг остановился и протянул его обратно:

\- Хочешь послушать? - озвучил Джон Уотсон самый бессмысленный вопрос на свете, ответ на который был настолько очевиден, что Шерлок лишь силой воли не позволил статусу Джона у себя в голосе упасть до «предельного кретинизма». 

\- Естественно, я не хочу слушать это. Если ты вдруг не понял, когда я говорил это дома несколько дней назад.

\- Я, между прочим, залил сюда кое-что из классики. Тут есть несколько концертов Прокофьева для скрипки.

Несомненно, Джон увидел в коллекции пластинок Шерлока Прокофьева и решил, что сможет приятно удивить его в дороге. Похвально, но из-за катастрофической ошибки в наблюдениях — полностью бесполезно, потому как Шерлок не любил концерты Прокофьева. Если бы Джон был внимательнее, он бы заметил, что Шерлок собрал преимущественно сонаты, а поскольку концерты и симфонии в целом достать проще, то столь скрупулезная избирательность говорила о вполне определенных предпочтениях. 

«И почему я, объясните мне, не в силах произнести все это вслух?» - мелькнуло в голове Шерлока.

\- Слушать классическую музыку в формате mp3 — малополезно. Я держу ее на виниле именно потому, что только там ее ощущение передается наиболее полно, без обрезания определенных частот. И я уже говорил, что я не слушаю музыку ради удовольствия. Может быть, разве что раз в год где-нибудь в консерватории, - вздохнул детектив.

\- Но ты же играешь ее ради удовольствия? - не унимался Джон, но то, что его внимание было теперь полностью сосредоточено на Шерлоке перевешивало любую степень несуразности его вопросов.

\- Чаще я играю, потому что мне так лучше думается.

\- Это я знаю, но ведь не всегда.

Шерлок пожал плечами:

\- Не всегда. У этого разговора есть какая-то определенная цель?

Джон негромко рассмеялся на выдохе:

\- Ты просто... слов нет. Я не верю, что ты слушаешь свои пластинки только потому, что у тебя не получается что-то сыграть. Ты же невероятно играешь.

Если бы у Шерлока хватило смелости, он бы даже покраснел в ответ.

\- Я играю посредственно.

\- Шерлок. Эта ложная скромность не к лицу тебе, - ответил Джон, ухмыляясь с каким-то непередаваемо счастливым видом.

Суть, как всегда, была в том, что у них с Джоном была не откалибрована шкала восприятия. То, что Джон видел великолепным и невероятным, для Шерлока было обычным и элементарным. Шерлок не считал, что он играет плохо, нет, напротив, весьма хорошо, и ложной скромностью он никогда не страдал. Только объяснить Джону, что эта игра — посредственна по сравнению с гениями Йозефа Хассида, или Яши Хейфеца, или Давида Ойстраха, или Жилет Невё...

\- Между прочим, тут концерт как раз в исполнении этого... Ойстраха. И мне не кажется, что ты, по сравнению с ним, посредственность, - ответил Джон на мысли Шерлока, и Шерлок понял, что, видимо, это были не мысли.

«Интересно, это странное чувство всегда появляется, когда тебе говорят так много комплиментов? Слава богу, что раньше меня ими не баловали», - подумал Шерлок под аккомпанемент свернувшегося под легким теплого кисломолочного ощущения.

Это, конечно, было неправдой. Шерлоку, несомненно, говорили комплименты: его преподаватель по скрипке, его профессора по химии (иногда), случайные безликие люди, пытавшиеся его снять, редкие любовники, задерживавшиеся обычно ненадолго (уяснить, что у Шерлока был «непростой характер», можно было уже после первых нескольких дней). Даже учительница французского языка, когда Шерлоку было 6 лет и он выучил наизусть стих под названием «Le Dormeur du val» за полтора часа. Неприятным в этом деле с чертовым стихотворением было то, что Шерлок до сих пор помнил его, от первой до последней строчки. Сколько он ни пытался, но стереть надоедливые въевшиеся слова с его «жесткого диска» было невозможно. В итоге Шерлок сдался и стал думать об этом, как о системной информации, необходимой и неподдающейся уничтожению. В конце концов, так он всегда мог проверить настолько далеко простираются возможности его памяти.

  
C'est un trou de verdure où chante une rivière   
Accrochant follement aux herbes des haillons   
D'argent ; où le soleil, de la montagne fière,   
Luit : c'est un petit val qui mousse de rayons.    
  
Un soldat jeune, bouche ouverte, tête nue,   
Et la nuque baignant dans le frais cresson bleu,   
Dort ; il est étendu dans l'herbe sous la nue,   
Pâle dans son lit vert où la lumière pleut... (1)  


«Только не сейчас», - подумал Шерлок, встряхивая головой; вздохнул и взял у Джона один из его наушников.

\- Боже. Что это за гребаное... Твою мать! - вопил Джон на протяжении всего их пути от аэропорта к гостинице.

Москва встретила их отвратительно двусмысленной погодой: температура колебалась в районе минус 6 градусов днем, но все было настолько устлано льдом, что передвигаться приходилось медленными осторожными гусиными шагами, желательно при этом было еще и за кого-нибудь держаться.

Видимо, бедному Джону мало того, что было не суждено попрекнуть Шерлока отсутствием у того шубы (Шерлоку было более чем комфортно в пальто), так еще и предстояло находиться в вечной борьбе с огромное неудобной паркой и повсеместно намерзшим на асфальт льдом.

\- Знаешь, моя идея Рождественских выходных и Нового Года не включала в себя травмпункт и переломанные конечности. Слава Богу, что мы оформили страховку. Как тебе удается идти по этому льду, не падать и выглядеть таким абсолютно самодовольным? - возмутился Джон, пока они пробирались по зыбучим барханам грязного снега по направлению к их гостинице, ибо таксист, как оказалось, высадил их где-то не там, где было нужно. 

\- Я иду осторожно, медленнее чем обычно. Если бы люди были внимательнее к своему окружению, они бы замечали и лед под ногами, и насколько он скользкий, и толщину снега поверх этого льда. Имея в голове информацию о всех этих факторах, более чем элементарно избежать падения, - ответил Шерлок, и, хотя все сказанное было правдой, пробираться через снежное месиво даже ему было весьма нелегко. - И выгляжу я, как обычно.

\- О да, ты прав. Это чертово выражение мирового превосходства над человечеством никогда не сходит с твоего лица, - пробормотал Джон (хотя Шерлок, конечно, все равно услышал) и продолжил дальше уже громче. - Что вообще тут происходит? Что за пост-апокалиптические пейзажи?

Глядя вокруг, можно было подумать, что по городу прошелся дикий ураган, вперемешку с бураном: везде валялись обломанные ветки (одна даже упала на машину, продавив капот), деревья стояли, согнувшись почти пополам. Каждую ветку на каждом дереве обволакивал сантиметровый слой льда.

\- Деревья не выносят тяжести намерзшего льда и ломаются. Серьезно, Джон, обращай внимание, наблюдай. Или глаза тебе нужны только для того, чтобы сверкать красивой синей радужкой в сторону примитивных женских особей? - не выдержал Шерлок и рявкнул в ответ на нытье своего друга. И только когда Джон резко остановился и уставился на него, моргая этими самыми «красивыми синими» глазами, Шерлок понял что сказал совсем не, что собирался. И уж совершенно не то, что должен был.

До отеля они добрались молча, за все это время Шерлок ни разу не посмотрел на Джона и только пытался вспомнить этот чертов французский стишок, который знал с 6 лет, а теперь не мог припомнить последние шесть строф: «Там была какая-то кольцевая композиция. Последняя строка не повторяла первую, но отсылала к ней. Чертовы стихи, кто вообще придумал эту несусветную дрянь. Чертов Джон, со своими чертовыми синими глазами, со своей детской улыбкой и недетским взглядом. Trou de verdure (2). Там было что-то с этим связанное. Trou. Trous. Это невыносимо. Дворник — незаконный иммигрант без прописки, жена и четверо детей, вчера вечером поссорился с начальством, потому что ему уже полтора месяца не выплачивают зарплату, но поделать с этим он ничего не может, врожденный дефект правого мизинца на ноге. Джон ведь это запомнит, не так ли. Но он может списать это на мою неадекватность. Непростительно, непростительный просчет».

Когда они наконец оказались в номере, Джон стянул с себя парку, потянулся и упал на свою кровать («неосознанно выбрал ту, что ближе к двери, несомненно»):

\- Каждый день узнаю о тебе все больше необъяснимо невероятного. Кто бы мог подумать: ты знаешь русский. Впрочем о чем я... конечно, я должен был догадаться.

\- Весьма поверхностно, пару фраз, чтобы можно было заселиться в гостиницу. Плюс фонетическое чтение – освежил знания вчера и пока мы летели, - ответил Шерлок, распаковывая сумку и доставая оттуда дополнительную пару теплых носков, одновременно думая: «Кажется, он уже забыл».

\- И, конечно, чтобы без труда ориентироваться по городу, аэропорту, наверняка, еще и в метро и по наземному транспорту, - скептически добавил Джон, поднимаясь на локтях.

\- Гугл Карты, Джон. Ты сам подарил мне новую моторолу с Андроидом на Рождество. Честное слово, в твой крошечный мозг совсем ничего не вмещается? Сколько времени мы уже работаем вместе, а ты до сих пор даже не начал запоминать мои методы.

\- Шерлок, я догадался, я просто пошутил. И ты купил новую сим-карту, наверное, потому что роуминг беспощаден, - сказал Джон, радужно улыбаясь и дергая правой ступней будто в ритм какой-то песни.

«О нет, неужели снова она».

\- Я просто невероятно и нечеловечески счастлив, не все для тебя еще потеряно. А теперь взгромождай обратно на себя свою куртку, мы едем к клиенту, - ответил сыщик, уже натягивая свое пальто.

\- О нет, Шерлок. Мы же только что приехали. Ну давай хотя бы чаю попьем. У них же есть тут чай? Иначе я вообще не знаю, что это за страна...

\- Я уже начинаю жалеть, что взял тебя с собой. Если ты не перестанешь ныть и возмущаться, я поменяю твой обратный билет.

В ответ Шерлока Холмса встретила несколько напряженная тишина. Джон опустил взгляд и нахмуренно смотрел на свои ноги, вытянутые перед ним на кровати.

Абсурдно. Шерлок не хотел его обидеть. Более того, Джон не то чтобы выглядел обиженным, скорее... хмурым. Просто хмурым. Шерлок почти никогда не мог предугадать последствий своих наиболее грубых реплик, только не с Джоном. Иногда доктор смеялся и закатывал глаза на самые обидные уничижения, а иногда молчал и хмурился (его собственный вариант обиды) на почти неоспоримые факты, не несущие личностной окраски. Шерлок не видел тут ничего хотя бы отдаленно напоминавшего логику. Но в любом случае, он никогда не говорил то, что говорил, чтобы обидеть. Только не Джона.

Осознание, что Шерлоку вообще, никак, никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не хотелось бы обижать Джона, было весьма некстати. Впрочем, осознание — громко сказано, скорее напоминание. Никакой новой информации.

\- Если ты перестанешь вести себя, как хрупкая девица, и вернешься в свой прежний образ, то после разговора с клиентом заедем кое-куда тебе за подарком, - предложил Шерлок в качестве примирения после недолгого молчания.

\- Какой еще подарок? Ты уже подарил мне на Рождество... или это заранее на Новый Год? Послушай, совсем не стоило... серьезно, вообще, - Джон спотыкался в словах точно так же, как в спутавшемся покрывале, спешно и с энтузиазмом вскакивая с кровати на ноги.

\- Нет, это не имеет отношения к Новому Году.

\- Но тогда что? - Джон уже боролся с молнией на парке и пока что проигрывал.

\- Увидишь, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок и вышел за дверь, не оглядываясь.

○☼○

На протяжении оставшейся части дня Шерлока ждали не то, чтобы сюрпризы, но приятные мелочи.

Джон, безуспешно пытаясь совладать с погодой и коркой льда на всех возможных горизонтальных поверхностях на улице, в конце концов сдался и взял Шерлока под руку, аргументируя это тем, что «если падать, то вместе». Любопытно, что несмотря на полнейшую несообразность данного высказывания, Шерлок не мог с ним не согласиться. К тому же от весьма близко прижимавшегося к нему тела в нелепой парке было теплее, чем от электрической батареи, хотя не то чтобы Шерлок особенно жаловался на холод.

Второй любопытной вещью в тот день оказался сам их клиент. Вся ситуация была до боли знакомой: им предложили немалую сумму за услугу, касающуюся личной деятельности/бизнеса. Однако...

\- Наш клиент — фальшивка, - сообщил Шерлок Джону, как только они оказались на достаточном расстоянии от офиса.

\- Как ты узнал? - поинтересовался Джон, запихивая в карман буклет с информацией о предстоящем Рождественском (Православное Рождество) концерте арфовой музыки «Revelations and Illuminations». - Хотя его настойчивость впихнуть нам приглашения на этот чертов вечер музыки действительно показалась мне странноватой.

\- Он не бизнесмен, у него весьма огрубевшие руки, но мозоли на определенных пальцах говорят скорее о военной специализации, нежели о рабочей профессии. Костюм слишком новый: он несколько помят и состарен, но у этого мистера Ковальски явно прослеживалась к нему непривычка — об этом говорило каждое его движение, как он поводил плечами, расправлял спину и так далее. Я пойду дальше и скажу, что ему вообще непривычно носить костюмы. Как и тебе, Джон. Значит, если брать во внимание военную специализацию, он скорее всего как-то связан с криминалитетом. Он не такой хороший актер, как думает. 

\- Не говоря уже о том, как может человек неясного гражданства с явно родным английским языком делать в индустрии жилищного хозяйства в России, - добавил Джон.

\- Самое простое и очевидное я оставил озвучить тебе, и ты меня не разочаровал, Джон, - беззлобно ухмыльнулся в ответ Шерлок и подчеркнуто отставил свой локоть, ожидая, чтобы Джон снова за него взялся.

\- Ты так добр ко мне, - наигранно невинно улыбнулся Джон, взял своего друга под руку. - Почему ты не разоблачил его на месте?

\- Скучно. Это дело с похищенными документами и так невозможно скучное.

\- И ты решил добавить себе драйва и интереса? - фыркнул Джон.

Шерлок пожал плечами. Как он ни старался, но даже столь занятная деталь, как «почему клиент оказался фальшивкой», не могла заинтересовать его в достаточной степени. Раньше этого хватало. Теперь же его весь день мучило стихотворение, которое он знал почти 30 лет, а теперь его система вдруг начала давать сбой.

  
Un soldat jeune, bouche ouverte, tête nue...   


Шерлок смотрел на Джона и думал о том, что он был совсем уже не «jeune» (3), в нем не было почти ничего мальчишеского, но почему-то, перемахнув сразу через пару декад, было что-то детское. Иногда, при определенном угле обзора, в определенных взглядах, линиях горла, в редких жестах, вдохах, мыслях, и, наверное, Шерлок просто сошел с ума, или все это был просто галлюциногенный бред.

«Почему я помню какие-то неимоверно неоригинальные слова из этой его песни, и не помню то, что важно?» - Шерлоку хотелось выть от досады и непонимания. - «Это отвратительно, когда твое собственное тело предает тебя. Но совершенно немыслимо, если это делает твой разум. With your kiss my life begins. Почему, почему, почему. У этого должна быть какая-то причина, логическое объяснение, нечто, подвластное дедуктивному осмыслению».

Шерлоку совсем не хотелось, но все же думалось о том, что, может быть, это Джон виноват в том, что он забыл свою «контрольную последовательность» - так он называл это стихотворение из детства. Потому что ныне голова Шерлока Холмса все чаще наполнялась неуместной информацией о Джоне Уотсоне: купить молока, что он ест на завтрак, отношения с сестрой, ночные кошмары, даты, предпочтения, глупые песни. Шерлок не мог не думать, что, может быть, эта информация начала вытеснять из его головы другую, нужную, важную, неслучайную и релевантную, которую разум тем не менее почему-то считал гораздо менее важной, нежели, к примеру, какого цвета у Джона Уотсона глаза.

Они продолжали идти, и Джон уже собирался выкинуть брошюру в ближайшую урну, как Шерлок резко остановился и выдохнул:

\- Какой я идиот. Боже. Дай мне эту бумажку!

Джон едва не поскользнулся от резкого рывка и уточнил:

\- Ты имеешь в виду...

\- Да-да-да, - Шерлок нетерпеливо выдернул у него из рук бумажную гармошку с описанием музыкального вечера и раскрыл ее на всю длину. На последнем развороте красовался написанный от руки ряд чисел и комментарий к ним: «1 2 14 16 18 26 28. Последний угадаешь сам. Поиграйся со смещением».

Шерлок прищурился.

\- Что там такое? Что это значит? - Джон заглянул на разворот и нахмурился.

\- Понятия не имею, - задумчиво ответил Шерлок. В теории, эти числа могли означать все, что угодно. Десятки вариантов. Если диапазон и разброс о чем-то говорили, можно было бы предположить, что это числа месяца, но к чему они? Слишком длительный период, если играть в эти игры, то...

\- Это ведь Мориарти? - за какие-то несколько секунд тон Джона поменялся с любопытствующего и взволнованного на напряженный и едва не подрагивающий.

\- Многовероятно. Впрочем, вряд ли это его работа напрямую, как и всегда. Он придумал схему и направил кого-то ее исполнять — мистера Ковальски, хотя, несомненно, это не его настоящее имя. Черт! - прорычал Шерлок, заставляя обернуться нескольких прохожих.

\- Ты думаешь, мы уже не успеем его перехватить?

\- Нет, конечно, нет! Да что со мной такое, как я только мог не заметить, не догадаться, не увидеть! - Шерлок развернулся и потянул Джона назад к зданию офиса.

«Love me, love me, love me, love me, say you do. Это уже не смешно. Это уже идет наперекор моей работе».

\- Шерлок, успокойся, ты же не можешь знать все... То есть я понимаю, что ты этого очень хочешь, но это нормально... - Джон не успел договорить, потому что Шерлок, полный раздражения, отпустил его руку и побежал обратно по льду один.

○☼○

Никаких следов Ковальски обнаружить им не удалось. Хотя он не был чудесным актером, зато, видимо, прекрасно умел заметать следы. Офис самой жилищной службы не был фальшивкой, просто мистер Ковальски там на самом деле не числился и, по мнению окружающих, никогда не появлялся. Шерлок не мог понять, чувствовал ли он себя по этому поводу в большей степени раздосадованным или же заинтригованным.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что это ловушка? - спросил у него Джон, когда Шерлок стал перебирать документы дела от Ковальски.

\- Конечно. Так же, как и все предыдущие разы. Но это единственный способ, - ответил Шерлок, бросив на своего компаньона беглый взгляд. 

Они расположились в какой-то кофейне неподалеку от офиса, где встречались ранее с Ковальски, и собирались просидеть там до вечера: вероятность того, что фальшивый клиент вернется на «место преступления» отличалась от нуля на бесконечно малую величину, но даже эту возможность нельзя было исключать. Джон заказал себе кофе и салат и вдумчиво разглядывал брошюру об арфовой музыке, пока Шерлок перебирал записи, письма, копии договоров и актов, связанные с капитальными ремонтами неких домов. Оригиналы всех этих договоров и актов пропали, и чтобы их найти, собственно, Шерлок и был нанят. Невероятно скучные данные, но другого источника информации у них пока что не было. Они не могли даже обратиться в местную полицию... милицию?

Через какое-то время Шерлок не выдержал и резко отодвинул папку в сторону Джона, который с многострадальным видом мусолил зубами карандаш и разглядывал цифры, которые оставил им «в подарок» Мориарти:

\- Я не могу это читать, мой мозг начинает гнить от этой скучной и однообразной информации. Дочитай все оставшееся и скажи мне, что ты об этом думаешь. И дай мне этот буклет, мне хочется заняться чем-то более интересным.

Как только они поменялись, дело пошло значительно лучше. Джон читал оставшиеся договоры, приподняв одну бровь, пока Шерлок (который не наблюдал за Джоном, нет) выписывал на салфетках цифры и рассуждал. На самом деле тот факт, что Мориарти (или его подручный) написали ему почти прямым текстом, что именно надо делать с этими числами, был мало того, что оскорбительным, так еще погружало в весьма омерзительное облако чужого самодовольства. Другое дело, что без этой подсказки, вряд ли можно было бы придумать, что именно делать с этими числами (точнее, придумать было можно: очень много вариантов, бессчетное и невозможное количество, в этом-то и была проблема).

Шерлок быстро написал на салфетке смещения чисел относительно друг друга: 0 1 12 2 2 8 2, - и стал искать все возможные несложные математические закономерности между ними. Едва ли у Мориарти была ученая степень по математике, значит, закономерность должна угадываться с помощью простого перебора и здравого смыслома. В итоге Шерлок написал все числа подряд, рассматривая уже отдельные цифры, разделил их на тройки и нашел нехитрую аддитивную закономерность: 011 222 82. Значит, в этой последовательности действительно не хватало еще одного числа, как и была написано в подсказке, и, опираясь на найденную закономерность, это число в ряде смещений должно было быть 18. А, значит, в изначальной последовательности недостающим было число 46.

Отлично, число 46 отсекало возможность того, что эти числа как-то относились к числам месяца. 

«Значит, это просто какой-то шифр. Соответствие. Непонятно чего непонятно чему», - Шерлок зарылся пальцами в волосы и медленно и продолжительно выдохнул.

\- Шерлок, дай-ка мне свой телефон, - вдруг подал голос Джон, не отрываясь от чтения бумаг. Шерлок передал ему свой телефон на полной инерции и только через пять минут достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы недоуменно спросить:

\- Зачем тебе мой телефон?

\- Потому что ты постоянно берешь мой, и я все это время вынашивал планы мести, - ответил Джон, но в ответ его встретил только скептический взгляд Шерлока. - У меня нет с собой ноутбука, но тут бесплатный вай-фай, и мне нужно было кое-что погуглить, а твой телефон подходит для этого как ничто другое. Послушай, что я нашел. Судя по этим документам, в половине домов в этом районе жильцы организовывали какие-то хозяйства-кооперации, чтобы самим заниматься обслуживанием своих домов. На всех протоколах и приказах стоит подпись человека, который является главным по дому. Только вот человек этот для всех этих домов один, как это может быть? Более того, меня удивила его фамилия, поэтому я решил попытаться поискать информацию о нем в интернете, и что я нашел? Сообщение о несчастном летальном случае!

\- Очень хорошо, Джон, - Шерлок прищурился, всматриваясь в лицо сидящего перед ним доктора. - Вся эта несусветная глупость говорит о том, что те, кто занимался созданием этих организаций, были непоколебимо уверены в своей неуязвимости. Коррупция, как ты знаешь, процветает везде. Все элементарно просто до тошноты: незаконное отмывание госденег посредством обналичивания и хищения их всяческими левыми фирмами. Конечно, не несчастный случай, а убийство на почве пропажи этих самых документов, - Шерлок откинулся на спинку кресла и простонал. - Господи, это дело может стать еще более скучным? Мне кажется, Мориарти решил расправиться со мной самым отвратительным и жестоким способом.

\- Каким это? - инертно поинтересовался раскрасневшийся от гордости за самого себя Джон.

\- Заморить меня скукой до смерти, - прорычал Шерлок себе под нос, но достаточно громко, чтобы Джон разобрал его слова. - А что странного было в этой фамилии?

\- Ну, ты же читал документы, как ты сам думаешь? Я имею в виду, такая фамилия и у простого сантехника.... Я думал, что это совпадение, но в этой статье написано, что он действительно его родственник. Племянник.

\- Чей родственник? - видимо, Шерлок снова не знал какой-то общеизвестной информации, и Джон вот-вот должен был завести свою любимую песню из серии «но это же солнечная система!».

\- Ты серьезно? Ну. Первый и последний президент СССР? - Джон заговорщицки понизил голос.

\- Я понятия не имею, кто это, - Шерлок постарался всем своим видом изобразить самое пустое вселенское безразличие.

\- Шерлок!...

\- Джон, не начинай. Более того, это едва ли относится к делу. Если этот сантехник и являлся родственником какого-то высокопоставленного политика, то в данном случае это действительно просто совпадение. Я уверен, что у Мориарти нет политических интересов в этой стране.

Джон вздохнул, но зацикливаться на этой теме не стал. 

\- Ненавистно и убого. Единственное, что заставляет меня продолжать размышлять об этой игре — наличие этого неясного послания, - задумчиво сказал Шерлок.

\- У тебя получилось его разгадать?

\- Рассчитать недостающее число — да, детский лепет. Что все это означает — нет. Скорее всего это какой-то шифр, но нам нужен хотя бы какой-то ключ, что построить соответствие.

\- Может быть... - начал было Джон и Шерлок будто увидел, как над головой его друга медленно вырисовывается фраза «попросить кого-нибудь о помощи».

\- Нет.

\- Но ты даже не дал мне закончить!

\- Я не собираюсь просить ни у кого помощи. Во-первых, здесь нет Лестрада. Хотя едва ли он вообще может когда-нибудь кому-нибудь хоть как-то помочь. Во-вторых, Майкрофт — никогда. И забудь вообще о такой вещи как «просить помощи у Майкрофта». Он толстый, самодовольный тюфяк. Плюс он потом не отстанет от меня с просьбами о взаимном одолжении.

\- Ты невыносим, - Джон закатил глаза и улыбнулся. У Шерлока на мгновение перехватило дыхание. - А я устал. Так что я предлагаю поехать сейчас в гостиницу, а завтра продолжить... не знаю, где ты там хотел продолжить?

\- Как умер этот сантехник/главный по дому?

\- Пошел разбираться с потопом в одном подвале, задел какой-то злополучный кабель и поджарился. Короткое замыкание, - лениво пробормотал Джон и положил голову на стол, прикрывая глаза.

\- Обесточили весь дом. Неэффективное и показушное убийство. Непрофессионально. Ехать в отель? Не смеши меня. Чем быстрее мы окажемся на месте этого «несчастного случая», тем быстрее сможем собрать какую-либо дополнительную информацию, - Шерлок стал натягивать пальто и высматривать официанта.

\- Шерлок, послушай. Тебе может быть и все рано, но я устал. Я хочу спать, очень. Если я выпью четвертую чашку кофе в попытке держать себя в сознании, эта чашка надолго во мне не задержится. Поехали в отель.

«Мне не все равно».

\- Завтра 31ое число. Мы можем застрять без возможности продвижения с этим делом, если не успеем до Нового Года.

\- Пожалуйста? - добавил Джон, пока Шерлок расплачивался.

Шерлок за минуту задумался (хотя зачем делать вид, если однозначное решение к нему пришло в ту же секунду, когда он увидел у Джона на щеке розовый отпечаток от края стола) и коротко кивнул. 

Когда они вышли на улицу, на часах было 23:20, а небо потемнело до цвета черно-ржавого смога. Снег валил мелким надоедливым порошком, так что земля под ногами уже была покрыта новым белесым слоем льдистого песка.

\- Знаешь, это так странно — платить вместе с тобой в ресторанах. Кстати, а где мой обещанный подарок? - Джон натянул на голову капюшон и, хотя дорожка, по которой они шли, не сулила особой ледовой опасности, все равно вцепился Шерлоку в локоть.

\- Заедем за ним завтра. Я смотрю, твоя сонливость уже исчерпала себя, - почти меланхолично заметил Шерлок.

\- О нет! Я сонный. Я очень сонный, катастрофически сонный. Готов упасть и заснуть прямо на снегу, - принялся уверять его Джон.

Шерлок никогда бы не подумал, что можно чувствовать себя самым счастливым человеком на свете в компании нудного дела, мерзостной погоды и, казалось бы, чрезвычайно обыкновенного и ничем непримечательного человеческого существа.

Впрочем, Джон Уотсон никогда не был обыкновенным.

○☼○

Ночью Шерлок почти не спал, перебирал в голове все имеющиеся факты и пытался придумать хоть какое-нибудь разумное объяснение шифра, которым их наградили. К сожалению, этих объяснений у него было слишком много.

Джон, напротив, сразу же переоделся в пижаму, забрался в свою кровать и, укутавшись в одеяло, повернулся к Шерлоку спиной — видимо, чтобы не мешал свет от включенного рядом с Шерлоком ночника.

Шерлоку редко доводилось наблюдать за тем, как Джон Уотсон спит. Они не так уж часто брались за дела вне Лондона, но иногда Джон мог задремать, пока они возвращались ночью домой на такси. Информацию о том, как Джон спал под капельницей в больнице, Шерлок безвозвратно удалил из своего мозга почти сразу.

Весь последующий день оказался далеко не таким продуктивным, как надеялся Шерлок. Первую половину дня они потратили на то, чтобы достаточно незаметно получить для Джона новенькую беретту, а к дому, в котором произошел несчастный случай с сантехником-мошенником, они направились только около шести вечера.

\- Невозможно что-то делать, когда на улице столько народа. Плюс они перекрыли центр, половина наземного транспорта не работает. Это невыносимо, - Шерлок был не просто раздражен, он был готов вцепиться в горло первому попавшемуся прохожему у него на пути.

\- Ну и кто теперь ноет? - попытался пошутить Джон, но в таком заведенном и нервированном состоянии Шерлока едва ли что-то могло отвлечь от точки сосредоточения его мыслей, а именно: «Все идет не по плану». Ну и, конечно, чертов стих.

\- Я вскрою замок и попытаюсь пролезть в этот подвал, все осмотреть. А ты... - начал объяснять Шерлок Джону, когда они стали подходить к нужному им дому.

\- Постоять на стреме, да, я понял, - кивнул Джон, ненавязчиво поглаживая новый пистолет через ткань куртки.

\- Да, еще, обойди дом и посмотри, нет ли вокруг ничего... подозрительного, - добавил Шерлок, а Джон снова коротко кивнул.

В подвале детектив не нашел ничего особо примечательного, только несколько мелких доказательств того, что произошедшее короткое замыкание было преднамеренным, а вовсе не случайностью. Шерлок защелкнул за собой замок на двери в подвал и, собирался уже позвонить Джону, как его слуха коснулся звук, который ни с чем невозможно было спутать. Звук выстрела.

Шерлок сорвался с места, в тот момент, когда за первым выстрелом, последовали еще два. По приглушенности звука, учитывая акустику двора, можно было легко определить место, откуда доносились эти выстрели. То есть, это было бы легко, если бы в последнее время голова Шерлока была занята важными вещами, а не стихами многолетней давности и привычками Джона Уотсона. За те несколько минут, которые Шерлок потратил на то, чтобы сориентироваться и добежать до нужного места, он успел перебрать в голове тысячи логических цепочек возможного поворота событий.

Несколько из них были из серии «Джон перестрелял подозрительных личностей и сейчас сидит рядом с их быстро остывающими трупами», все остальные можно было в целом свести к одной мысли: «Если они хоть что-нибудь с ним сделали, ни один закон в этом мире не остановит меня от того, чтобы собственными руками не перерезать им глотки».

(Позже, когда Шерлок будет вспоминать этот момент, — а это случится всего лишь несколько раз до того, как он полностью удалит данный эпизод из собственной памяти, — сторона его логического мышления будет нашептывать ему, что на самом деле он был в панике. Почти впервые в жизни Шерлок решит игнорировать свое собственное логическое мышление.)

Джон лежал в сугробе, его руки и ноги были обмотаны стяжками для проводов, рот — заклеен изолентой, и сам Джон забавными гусеничными движениями пытался привести себя хоть в какое-то вертикальное положение. Шерлок даже ухмыльнулся, и ухмылялся он вплоть до того момента, когда оказался от своего друга в двух метрах.

Парка Джона была расстегнута, снег из сугроба сыпался ему за ворот, прямо под воротник рубашки, Джон фыркал и тяжело дышал.

Шерлок почувствовал, что к его горлу подступает неожиданно нематериальная тошнота, тупая и желчная.

Свитер и рубашка Джона Уотсона были выдернуты из брюк и задраны ему почти до подмышек, а на животе тяжелыми пачкающими темно-бордовыми каплями проступала надпись («На мягком-гладком-теплом-живом-его животе. Никто. Никто, и никогда, и ни за что не может и не имеет права...»): «Евангелие 10».

«Теперь понятно, почему он не мог перевернуться на живот и подняться», - непростительно рассеяно подумал Шерлок, в то время как его руки сами перерезали пластиковые стяжки и отрывали изоленту.

\- Шерлок, прости, но они забрали пистолет... и уехали буквально за мгновения... так что я даже не успел разобрать номер машины... - тут же начал сбивчиво говорить Джон, перебивая сам себя, пытаясь прижать рубашку к разраставшейся на животе кровавой слякоти.

\- Черт! - прорычал Шерлок, накрывая руки Джона своими и прижимая его рубашку и свитер к порезам сильнее.

\- Ну прости, черт... Я просто... их было трое, в том числе Ковальски, которому я успел прострелить правую руку. И, может быть... ранил еще одного из них, - Джон тяжело дышал и Шерлоку казалось, что все его тело жужжало как рой пчел, собирающих какой-то адреналиновый нектар.

\- Замолчи, просто замолчи, - ответил Шерлок, укутывая Джона в парку, помогая подняться на ноги и усаживая на ближайший забор. - Подожди меня тут пару минут. Я сейчас, подожди.

\- Ничего со мной не будет, порезы довольно поверхностные... Шерлок, куда ты... ты нашел...? - Шерлок не услышал конца фразы, потому как в несколько шагов оказался уже за углом дома, где стоял небольшой ларек, который он заметил еще полчаса назад. Благо ларек был наполнен всяческой алкогольной продукцией.

\- Шерлок, зачем тебе... Шерлок, ты что с ума сошел, ты что делаешь?! - взвыл Джон, когда детектив попытался вылить ему на живот спиртосодержащую жидкость. - Я тебе не отрезанная у трупа часть тела! Это делается осторожно, твою мать!

Конечно, Шерлок это знал. Боже, как все это было абсурдно.

\- И вообще это лишнее, ничего со мной не будет.

\- Кроме, возможно, заражения крови? Или какой-нибудь скверной инфекции? - скептически поинтересовался Шерлок.

Шерлок Холмс за свою жизнь видел немало людей с кровавыми ранами, людей, истекающих кровью, трупов и тому подобной дряни. Однако чего Шерлок в своей жизни видел мало и хотел видеть еще меньше — это Джона Уотсона, держащего руку у своего окровавленного живота в первобытно защитном жесте. Джона Уотсона, размазывающего собственную кровь по собственному лицу в попытке почесать нос.

Ему так шла кровь на лице, и Шерлоку хотелось его поцеловать. Это был бы очень драматичный момент, если бы Шерлок на это решился. Несомненно.

Джон мерз и прижимался лбом к макушке Шерлока, который стоял перед ним на коленях.

Шерлок думал о том, что есть, возможно, в этой стране все-таки что-то такое... неплохое.

И все было бы идеально, если бы через пару минут рядом с ними не оказалась полупьяная компания, которая начала, видимо, справлять Новый Год пораньше, если бы двое в этой компании не начали бессмысленно махать кулаками, выясняя друг у друга непонятно что, если бы при этом рядом не проезжала милицейская машина и если бы всех их не загребли в милицейский участок, в том числе Шерлока и Джона, которых не спасла даже многократно повторенная фраза «мы не с ними».

Но Шерлок Холмс никогда не был человеком, который зацикливался на «если бы».

○☼○

\- Всегда мечтал провести Новый Год в полицейком участке, - скептически заключил Джон, когда они с Шерлоком сидели в углу камеры по соседству с алкоголиками и ребятами, из-за которых их арестовали.

Шерлок никогда не думал, что в мире может существовать нечто еще хуже, тупее и бесполезнее, чем лондонская городская полиция. Пожалуй, это была самая катастрофическая ошибка в его жизни.

Никакие уговоры и объяснения на этих чертовых русских милиционеров не действовали, в том числе требования медицинской помощи для Джона. Насколько Шерлок понял, начальства на месте не было, а без него делать что-либо было бесполезно. Не спасало даже иностранное гражданство.

Да, пожалуй, в Лондоне такие проблемы решались намного проще.

В итоге им оставалось сидеть в камере и ждать не известно чего. Шерлок в приглушенных тонах рассказывал Джону все, что ему удалось узнать во время пребывания в подвале, плюс свои умозаключения по шифру.

\- А теперь они оставили еще одно послание. Видимо, потому что мне не достаточно предыдущих подсказок. И какое послание — это так в его стиле, - выплюнул Шерлок, а Джон в ответ только вздохнул. - Я собираюсь найти их, выковырять им глаза и скормить их первой попавшейся бродячей собаке.

\- Шерлок, - возмутился Джон, скорее по привычке. У него был несколько усталый и помятый вид, а на носу все еще красовалась пятно в виде мака.

Шерлок сам никогда подобным не занимался, но видел тысячи раз всевозможные проявления аффекции со стороны разных людей. То, как они убирают своим... кому-то пряди волос за уши, как касаются руками скул и щек, целуют не в губы, а бровь или подбородок. Поскольку с научной точки зрения (хотя Шерлок не считал психологию наукой) это не всегда было объяснимо, Шерлока это не могло интересовать по умолчанию. Вплоть до данного момента, приблизительно.

В какой-то момент Джон положил голову Шерлоку на плечо и задремал, будто в один миг провалился в теплую далекую прорубь сна. Шерлоку захотелось поцеловать его еще больше. И желательно не только в губы. Много, и долго, и ниже. Как давно с ним этого не было.

За несколько минут до полуночи в камере начался ажиотаж, выкрики, кто-то пытался петь, кто-то смеялся. Все это, конечно, разбудило Джона, таявшего в своей полудреме на Шерлоке.

В полночь кто-то из алкоголиков достал откуда-то упаковку бенгальских огней, которые тут же зажгли и передали по кругу всем в камере. В том числе Шерлоку и Джону, хотя их не трогали разговорами или разборками.

\- Это самый странный Новый Год в моей жизни, - заметил Джон, потирая правый глаз и разглядывая тлеющий перед ним микро-взрыв.

\- И это при том, что ты был в Афганистане, - хмыкнул Шерлок.

\- Да, точно, - тихо хохотнул Джон в ответ.

В этот момент Шерлок заметил на куртке у Джона, на правом плече, два бурых пятна запекшейся крови и вспомнил: «Deux trous rouges.(4) Точно».

_Les pieds dans les glaïeuls, il dort. Souriant comme_  
Sourirait un enfant malade, il fait un somme :  
Nature, berce-le chaudement : il a froid.  
Les parfums ne font pas frissonner sa narine ;  
Il dort dans le soleil, la main sur sa poitrine  
Tranquille. Il a deux trous rouges au côté droit. (5) 

○☼○

Из участка их наконец выпустили часа в 4 утра. На улице было темно и пусто, город будто вымер, выцвел и догорел до полного вакуума. Ни людей, ни машин, ни тем более такси.

С большим трудом они таки вызвали машину, нетерпеливо забрались на заднее сидение, запревшее из-за тепла от радиатора, и Джон взял Шерлока за руку.

Шерлок стал спрягать в голове неправильные французские глаголы в попытке не думать о том, что бы это могло значить.

В пять утра они наконец вернулись в гостиницу, попытались нормально обработать и перевязать Джону живот и поцеловались. Точнее, Джон поцеловал Шерлока, а Шерлок опрокинул Джона на пол, и после этого все как-то перестало поддаваться разделению на связные мысли, времена и превосходные степени.

Джон целовался почему-то отчаянно, то ли из-за остатков адреналина в крови, то ли по причинам, которые Шерлок едва ли когда-нибудь поймет, потому как он не особо силен в этой предметной области.

\- О, только не шею, - выдохнул Джон, отпихивая Шерлока от своего горла. - Нет, я просто... я не люблю, мне очень щекотно. Все что угодно, только не шею.

\- Ну если все, что угодно... - пробормотал Шерлок Джону в плечо и стал стаскивать с него джинсы.

В итоге они не стали засыпать в обнимку в одной кровати, только какое-то время померзли, лежа рядом на полу в попытках выровнять дыхание. Потом Джон забрался к себе в кровать, не одеваясь и вообще не говоря ни слова. Шерлок же медленно натянул штаны и рубашку и включил свой ночник. Нужно было уже наконец разобраться с этим делом.

«Почему они написали на Джоне 'Евангелие 10'? К чему это, что это может значить? Думай, идиот, думай. Думай лучше. Сам видишь, чего это тебе может стоить. 10 может означать главу, стих, что угодно. Какого гребаного черта они написали 'Евангелие' на Джоне? На Джоне. О боже».

По всему телу Шерлока прошла почти электризующая дрожь, почти сродни волне сексуального возбуждения. Непередаваемое чувство. Шерлок почувствовал, что у него едва не трясутся руки.

\- Конечно, боже, какой же я идиот. Конечно! - исступленно прошептал Шерлок себе под нос.

«Евангелие на Джоне. Иоанн. Евангелие от Иоанна. Должно быть, число 10 тогда означает главу, а последовательность чисел на буклете — стихи. Идиот, конечно. Поэтому на обложке этого буклета и было Revelations. Откровения того же Иоанна Богослова».

Шерлок достал телефон и быстро задал в поисковике запрос на текст Евангелия от Иоанна. Все было идеально, кроме того факта, что пока что все еще было не понятно, к чему все это относится. Вторая проблема состояла в том, что в 10ой главе было всего 42 стиха, а значит, последнее рассчитанное в шифре число не могло быть 46, как изначально полагал Шерлок. И значит, последнее смещение не могло быть 18... но могло быть 9, то есть последний стих должен был быть 37ым, и это было именно то, что надо.

«Все равно. Ничего неясно. Слишком неясно. Какой смысл в этой игре, если я разгадываю взятые из головы числа и сопоставляю их с взятыми из головы книгами. Он будто издевается, давая мне загадки, источники которых я не могу знать. Это не похоже на его игру, совсем».

○☼○

Утром они позавтракали в холле гостиницы, не обсуждая события предыдущей ночи. Вместо этого Шерлок открыл Джону все свои ночные умозаключения, а Джон, задумчиво и хмуро намазывая тост маслом, ответил:

\- У Артюра Рембо есть цикл стихотворений в прозе, который называется Озарения, там тоже около 40 стихов. Я не знаю, может ли это быть как-то связано с этими Illuminations на брошюре...

Шерлок тут же достал телефон и принялся искать тексты этих стихов в оригинале. Когда он закончил читать и искать всяческую сопутствующую информацию, они уже перебрались обратно в номер, Джон включил телевизор и, казалось, совершенно бесцельно переключал каналы по кругу.

\- Джон, все сходится! Это так запутанно и так элегантно одновременно, - наконец озвучил Шерлок, остановив свое нервное наматывание кругов вокруг стола.

\- Что именно? - Джон выключил телевизор и повернулся лицом к Шерлоку. Шерлок заметил, что рука его... друга снова (скорее всего неосознанно) покоилась в защитном жесте у его живота.

\- Это соответствие. Довольно элементарное, если знать источники. Под цифрой один идет стихотворение «Après le Déluge»...

\- Если тебе вдруг надо напомнить — я не знаю французского.

\- «После потопа». Это соответствует первому стиху из 10ой главы Евангелия от Иоанна: «Истинно, истинно говорю вам: кто не дверью входит во двор овчий, но перелазит инуде, тот вор и разбойник».

\- Напоминает случай с нашим сантехником, - осторожно предложил Джон.

\- Именно! Боже, это великолепно. Наконец-то! Но это стоило всего этого невыносимо скучного ожидания. Отсюда можно вычислить все остальное. 8 преступлений, организованных Мориарти в этой стране. Второе стихотворение «Детство» и стих: «А входящий дверью есть пастырь овцам». Я нашел упоминания в прессе о каком-то очень странном детском похищении, произошедшем буквально на днях. Переполошилось полстраны, мальчик из церковного хора. Никаких следов и зацепок, очень в духе Мориарти. Стих явно указывает на то, что похититель — настоятель храма, в котором пел этот мальчик.

\- Нам нужно сообщить в полицию, Шерлок! Черт возьми. Этот... педофил может...

\- Ты уже забыл все наше вчерашнее взаимодействие с местной милицией? Или тебе было мало? Это еще хуже, чем в Лондоне.

\- Но мы не может просто...

\- Не сейчас, Джон. Послушай. 14ый номер: «Мосты» и «Я есмь пастырь добрый; и знаю Моих, и Мои знают Меня». В Москве сейчас есть один ремонтируемый мост...

\- Хочешь сказать, кто-то из тех, кто там работает, может...

\- Да, если следовать стилю Мориарти, то его скорее всего заминируют.

\- Шерлок. Нам нужно куда-то сообщить, сделать хоть что-нибудь.

\- Дослушай сначала до конца!

\- Пока ты будешь разглагольствовать и за счет меня поднимать свою самооценку, могут пострадать люди! Мы должны что-нибудь сделать, - лицо Джона Уотсона выражало крайнюю степень целеустремленности.

\- О, конечно, наш Джон, который только тем и занимается, что перманентно заботится о благополучии планеты.

\- Шерлок, перестань.

\- 16ый номер: «Дорожные колеи» и «Есть у Меня и другие овцы, которые не сего двора, и тех надлежит Мне привести: и они услышат голос Мой, и будет одно стадо и один Пастырь». На днях запускают новый фирменный поезд по маршруту между двумя местными столицами, - продолжил Шерлок, громче и не давая Джону возможности себя перебивать. - 18: «Бродяги» и «Никто не отнимает ее у Меня, но Я Сам отдаю ее. Имею власть отдать ее и власть имею опять принять ее. Сию заповедь получил Я от Отца Моего». Странный акт коллективного самоубийства бомжей не так давно, явно напоминающий какое-то сектантское жертвоприношения. 26: «Зимнее празднество» и «Но вы не верите, ибо вы не из овец Моих, как Я сказал вам». То, что они сделали вчера с тобой, когда мы пытались осмотреть тот злополучный подвал. 28: «Метрополитен» и «И Я даю им жизнь вечную, и не погибнут вовек; и никто не похитит их из руки Моей». Зная склонность Мориарти к взрывам...

Джон вскочил с кровати, на которой сидел, и буквально напрыгнул на Шерлока, ударяя его по лицу тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Звони Майкрофту! - прорычал Джон, хватая Шерлока за лацканы его пиджака. - Мне плевать, какие отговорки по поводу тюфяка-манипулятора ты можешь придумать. Он должен знать кого-то, к кому можно обратиться с этой информацией. Я не собираюсь сидеть тут и слушать, как ты поешь дифирамбы своему ненаглядному Мориарти, пока для совершенно ничего не подозревающих людей расставлено столько ловушек во всех возможных углах.

Единственное, что Шерлоку хотелось на это ответить, было: «Если ты будешь так резко двигаться, у тебя снова будут болеть и кровоточить порезы».

\- Звони Майкрофту, иначе я не знаю, что я сделаю, - повторил Джон. В ответ Шерлок поджал губы и прищурился, но кивнул. - Что с последним числом?

\- «Демократия» и «Если Я не творю дел Отца Моего, не верьте Мне», - без какой-либо интонации продекларировал Шерлок.

\- И что это значит?

\- Я не искал пока что информацию по этому поводу.

\- Звони Майкрофту. Я этим займусь.

○☼○

Через полчаса и после очередного ненавистного разговора с братом, Шерлок убрал телефон в карман и раздраженно сообщил:

\- Я договорился с Майкрофтом, он займется этим. Надеюсь, ты доволен.

\- Более чем, - задумчиво ответил Джон, сидя на кровати и вглядываясь в экран ноутбука, лежавшего у него на коленях. - Послушай, что я нашел. Демократическая партия России (ДПР) — российская политическая партия, возникшая в 1990 году как альтернатива КПСС. 31 декабря 2008 года в Единый государственный реестр юридических лиц внесена запись о прекращении деятельности Политической партии «Демократическая партия России» в связи с реорганизацией в форме преобразования в Общероссийскую общественную организацию по развитию социальных технологий «Центр Олега Борщева». Еще тут сказано про масонство: 30 июня 2007 года он вступил в должность Великого Мастера Великой Ложи России.

Шерлок начал мерить комнату шагами. Скорее всего, строки о делах отца можно было бы трактовать буквально, то есть искать, как могут быть замешаны в этом деле его дети.

\- Можешь найти что-нибудь о его детях?

\- Сейчас, - Джон сосредоточенно уставился в экран, периодически что-то печатая и, видимо, пролистывая. - Да, тут сказано, что... оу...

\- Что такое? Не тяни.

\- У его сына, Сергея Борщева собственный бизнес, связанный с жилищно-коммунальными организациями и хозяйствами, - поднял на Шерлока вопросительный взгляд Джон.

\- Великолепно. Я полагаю, он работает с тем же округом, с которым мы имели дело вчера.

\- Точно.

\- Он занимает политикой? Он член масонской ложи?

\- Подожди, дай мне несколько минут поискать, - ответил Джон, снова что-то печатая.

Шерлоку показалось, будто бы они совершили полный оборот. Обошли кругом и замкнулись. Великолепно, очень драматично.

\- Нет, и... нет. Ни политики, ни масонства. Значит, это про него? Сына Борщев?

\- Да. Скорее всего. Более того — это единственный хвост, который мы пока что можем поймать, - ответил Шерлок, потирая виски.

Джон глубоко вздохнул, и Шерлоку показалось что в его синих глазах на минуту отразилась пресыщенная хлором вода бассейна.

\- Слава богу, что в этот раз, я хотя бы в курсе, что происходит, - сказал Джон, захлопывая крышку ноутбука.

\- Ты пойдешь со мной? Ты уверен, что... - Шерлок сделал неопределенный жесть в сторону живота Джона. - Ты пойдешь со мной?

Джон пожал плечами:

\- Конечно. Всегда.

○☼○

Поскольку ресурсы Шерлока в этой стране были весьма скудны, ему в очередной раз пришлось попросить Майкрофта свести его с какими-нибудь наиболее адекватными следователями, у которых можно было бы выведать адрес Борщева-младшего и организовать с ним какую-нибудь полуофициальную встречу (кстати, то, что его секретарь без особых возражений согласился устроить им «аудиенцию» уже второго января, было само по себе странно и подозрительно). Джон не стал это комментировать, за что Шерлок был ему весьма благодарен.

Дом Борщева находился в нескольких километрах за чертой Москвы, куда Шерлоку и Джону пришлось добираться на такси, выложив при этом немалую сумму денег и оставаясь без малейшего понятия, как можно вернуться обратно. То есть это Джон не имел представления, как вернуться, а у Шерлока все было уже давно схвачено.

\- Стой, Шерлок, подожди. Стой, - сказал Джон, хватая Шерлока за рукав и останавливая, когда они были уже буквально метрах в 15 от дома. - Я просто хочу кое что уточнить. В смысле. Ты же понимаешь, что это все — очередная ловушка? И что ты добровольно ступаешь в мышеловку?

\- Мне, конечно, очень лестно, что ты сравниваешь меня с мышью. Да, Джон, я это прекрасно осознаю. Но это единственный способ.

\- Значит, ты осознаешь, что это почти полное повторение истории с бассейном? И что... ну...

\- Риск, да. Я полностью осознаю все риски. Я говорил, что тебе не обязательно было идти со мной.

«Кроме того, это единственный шанс найти человека, который посмел до тебя дотронуться, и разобраться с ним без вмешательства всяческих бесполезных и бессмысленных препятствий вроде моратория на смертную казнь».

\- Еще чего, - фыркнул Джон почти даже ласково и сжал пальцами предплечья Шерлока.

Наверное, если бы Шерлок чувствовал какую-нибудь нависавшую над ними угрозу, он бы не оставлял между ними всей этой недосказанности. Но Шерлок этого не чувствовал, как и был полностью уверен в том, что сегодня совершенно определенно не день их смерти.

Они простояли молча, наверное, с минуту: Джон хмурился, а Шерлок разглядывал морщины вокруг его глаз. Наконец доктор поджал губы и сказал:

\- Ладно, пойдем.

Пока они шли по дому по направлению к кабинету, голова Шерлока полнилась временным набором разнообразных данных о хозяине дома, которые могли бы пригодиться им в беседе. Его привычки, некоторые предпочтения, семейное положение, отношения в семье — все это лежало, как на ладони, беззащитно простертое перед внимательным взглядом.

А в кабинете их ожидал сюрприз.

Шерлок вошел первым, почти что вбежал, распахивая двойные тяжелые двери, специально выполненные на заказ в какой-то иностранной конторе, Джон был в десяти шагах позади него.

За несколько секунд детектив сразу же оглядел представшую перед ним крайне занятную картину: Борщев, связанный, лежал на полу в позе овечки на заклании, явно без сознания. Над ним стоял «Ковальски», одетый на этот раз в куртку, джинсы и берцы и державший в правой руке беретту («видимо, ту, что они отобрали несколькими днями ранее у Джона»).

В эти несколько секунд, как только Джон переступил порог комнаты, Ковальски без какого-либо промедление выстрелил в его сторону.

Шерлок не успел ни о чем подумать, потому что его тело само развернулось на 180 градусов, в тот момент, когда он услышал глухой стон и крайне нелицеприятный звук падения человеческого тела на пол (нелицеприятным для Шерлока он был, конечно, потому, что это было не просто человеческое тело, а чертов Джон Уотсон).

\- Стоять, Холмс, иначе я прострелю вам обе коленные чашечки! - прогремел «Ковальски», и Шерлок замер вполоборота. В этот момент Шерлока Холмса мало что волновало, кроме того факта, что Джон Уотсон лежал на полу совершенно неподвижно. Вообще.

«Он должен двигаться. Хотя ты стонать и кряхтеть от боли, пытаться найти более удобную позицию. Если он не двигается и молчит, это может означать только одно, а это невозможно и неприемлемо. Не маловероятно, а невозможно. Невозможно и никак больше».

\- Очень хорошо, Холмс. Я крайне рад, что вы разгадали в итоге загадку босса. Хотя он, по-моему, был несколько в вас разочарован. Меня зовут, кстати, Себастьян. Себастьян Моран. Руки подавать не буду, по разным причинам, - хохотнул человек, назвавшийся Себастьяном Мораном.

\- Моран — неужели настоящее имя? - пробормотал Шерлок, вглядываясь в фигуру лежащего на полу Джона и почти насильственно заставляя себя делать вдохи и выдохи.

\- Конечно, настоящее. За кого вы меня принимаете, мистер Холмс? - и хотя Шерлок не видел, но явно чувствовал в голосе Морана ухмылку.

\- Вероятно, за того, кто однажды уже выдавал себя передо мной за человека, которым не является. Только все это бесполезно, мистер Моран, - Шерлок зажмурился, выдохнул и повернулся, наконец, лицом к своему новому знакомому.

\- Почему же, Холмс?

\- Потому что ваша крайне неоригинальная имитация большой игры пошла трещинами. Все, кого нужно было предупредить, уже в курсе. А ваш интерес к дэтим очень муторным, хотя и безусловно прибыльным жилищным делам придется утихомирить.

Шерлок пытался рассчитать в уме, сколько еще секунд — чертовых, мучительных, тягостных, мезких секунд — ему нужно тянуть весь этот бессмысленный разговор.

\- О, так вы думаете, что нас интересуют отмывание госденег?

\- Конечно, вас интересуют госденьги. «Демократия»...

\- Не «Демократия», какая к черту демократия! - хмыкнул Моран.

\- Число 37. Сдвиг на 9, потому что 18. Один плюс восемь — девять, - сквозь зубы ответил Шерлок. Самым ненавистным в жизни для него было, когда кто-то пытался доказать, что он был не прав.

\- Ах, ааа... Вообще-то, там должно было быть число 40. Сдвиг на 12. Знаете, у меня всегда было плохо с математикой — я больше любил физическую подготовку. Моя ошибка, простите, - весь тон Морана говорил о том, что это была не случайная ошибка, а намеренное нарушение правил игры. Шерлок прищурился.

«Что мне делать, если у меня в голове на автоповторе строчки из этой твой любимой песни. Ненавистной, ненавистной, отвратительной песни».

\- Не стесняйтесь, Холмс. Посмотрите, что там под номером 40, - великодушно предложил Моран и замолчал. Шерлок достал телефон с загруженными туда текстами, одновременно пытаясь вслушиваться в нагруженный ожиданием воздух в ожидании услышать чужие выдохи.

\- Génie(6), - прочел Шерлок, перевел взгляд с экрана телефона обратно на Морана и хмыкнул. - Очень изящно. Значит на самом деле ваша цель — это я.

\- Да, как всегда. Не напрямую, конечно. Что там было, что Джеймс Мориарти говорил про ваше сердце? Очень мне понравилось, когда он это рассказывал, - самодовольно ответил Моран, едва заметно кивая в сторону Джона.

«Don't you know you're life itself. Твоя песня как всегда кстати, Джон. Джон», - почти безэмоционально подумал Шерлок, различая наконец слухом звуки глухих множественных ударов ботинок о пол где-то за стеной.

Дверь за спиной Шерлока почти выбили с петель, а Шерлока чуть не повалили с ног — в комнату всыпалась толпа людей в черных защитных костюмах и масках, но Моран был уже на противоположном конце комнаты, у двери в соседнюю комнату.

Не то, чтобы у него был шанс сбежать теперь, конечно, но два выстрела (в левое бедро и правую лопатку) очень эффектно сбили его с ног.

Шерлок обернулся и наконец выдохнул, потому что Джон Уотсон, абсолютно ровно стоящий на ногах и с пистолетом в вытянутой левой руке, никогда еще не выглядел настолько прекрасно.

\- Ты... в порядке? - спросил Шерлок у своего друга. Воздух, прекрасный воздух, вдох-выдох и дышать, оказывается, было не так уж и скучно.

\- Он промахнулся, задел меня еле-еле, - ответил Джон, делая несколько шагов назад и тяжело опираясь на стенку. - Трудно стрелять раненой рукой, а он слишком самоуверен. И ты попросил помощи у Майкрофта, мне почти не верится!

Шерлок против воли почувствовал, как в груди стало разрастаться нечто иррациональное и необъяснимо долгожданное.

Джон улыбнулся, а Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Fin -

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Стихотворение Артюра Рембо «Спящий в ложбине» (первые 2 четверостишия):  
> Где в пятнах зелени поет река, порой  
> Игриво за траву серебряною пеной  
> Цепляясь; где рассвет над гордою горой  
> Горит и свет парит в ложбине сокровенной, -
> 
> Спит молодой солдат, открыв по-детски рот  
> И в клевер окунув мальчишеский затылок,  
> Спит, бледный, тихо спит, пока заря встает,  
> Пронзив листву насквозь, до голубых прожилок...
> 
> (2) пятно зелени — в данном переводе будем читать так. x)
> 
> (3) молодой
> 
> (4) два пятная кровавых — в данном переводе будем читать так, опять же.
> 
> (5) Стихотворение Артюра Рембо «Спящий в ложбине» (оставшиеся 6 строф):  
> С улыбкой зябкою он крепко спит, точь-в-точь  
> Больной ребенок. Как продрог он в эту ночь -  
> Согрей его, земля, в своих горячих травах!
> 
> Цветочный аромат его не бередит.  
> Он спит, и на груди его рука лежит -  
> Там, с правой стороны, где два пятна кровавых
> 
> (6) гений


End file.
